Mistletoe and a Not-So-Merry Christmas
by singingstar289j
Summary: One - shot. Told by Zoe! WARNING: ZUSSELL FANFIC. IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT. (THIS STORY SUCKS)


**Merry Christmas! Okay it's early. But I'll probably be too busy to post anything in December. Maybe I will maybe I can't. I have Mid-Terms and stuff. Plus the holidays. So yeah.**

Zoe's Pov

(Sigh) Christmas. I know, I should love it. I do! It's just that my owners, John and Clarissa, ALWAYS spoil me. What if I don't want to be spoiled ALL the time?! Sometimes I want to be the girl that works for things. But no. Of course I'm very grateful for my wonderful life, but sometimes I wish it could be a little less wonderful. I've never really had that sense of accomplishment, not even after completing a song. Which is why I was glad to escape Christmas Day for a moment. Even if it was just two hours. It felt so short, I wish it were longer.

It all started with the usual Christmas morning. Pretending to be surprised and excited with everything just to make my owners happy."Say cheese Zo-Zo!" John exclaimed. Ugh. I smiled though. You probably don't wanna know what else happened on this horrible morning, so I'll skip to the more exciting part.

I walked into the kitchen while my owners were opening their gifts. They always opened their presents after me. I was moping, totally not typical of the Zoe Trent, when I heard a _rada-tap-tap _at the window. I peeked out. Russell?! I opened the door by hopping onto a chair near the doorknob.

"Hi. Merry Christmas!" "Russell what are you doing here?!" "Duh, I'm here to take you to the pet shop! A Christmas party for the pet shop's daycamp members wouldn't be complete without you." I blushed a bit, then looked at my owners. "Then what are we waiting for?"

When we arrived at the pet shop, I received multiple "Merry Christmas" s. I got a TON of gifts! Here's what everyone gave me:

Blythe:A new black blazer

Minka:A painting of sheet music

Penny:A new microphone!

Pepper:A new book for my song-writing with my name on it

Sunil:A black beret with a bright pink stripe on it

Vinnie:A pair of sparkly gloves which reminded me of Michael Jackson's

And Russell's gift was the best one I received. It was a golden necklace with a music note, my name, and a heart locket with a picture of the entire LPS daycampers. "Russell...this is beautiful! " I said. "Oh, it's nothing more than a little necklace..." "It means a lot to me." I said. It was true. Clarissa and John never really got anything for me that I loved, that related to my interests and talents.

"Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell Rock..." I talked to my friends as the Christmas music played. Then Russell and I brainstormed ideas for LPS' s New Year's Eve party when "it" happened. Minka dangled a piece of mistletoe above our heads. I was as red as a tomato! But I had to go through with it. I leaned in and...our lips touched. It felt...amazing! And it gave me relief somehow. I would've said something to Russell, but it was my turn to sing a Christmas carol.

"

Oh the weather outside is frightful

But the fire is so delightful

And since we've no place to go

Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!

Oh, it doesn't show signs of stopping

And I've bought some corn for popping

The lights are turned way down low

Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!

When we finally kiss goodnight

How I'll hate going out in the storm!

But if you'll really hold me tight

All the way home I'll be warm

Oh, it doesn't show signs of stopping

And I've bought some corn for popping

The lights are turned way down low

Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!

When we finally kiss goodnight

How I'll hate going out in the storm!

But if you'll really hold me tight

All the way home I'll be warm

I'll be wa-a-rm. And

The fire is slowly dying

And, my dear, we're still goodbying

But as long as you love me so

Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!"

Applause chorused through the daycare center. I curtsied and stepped off the stage. Then I grabbed Russell and danced to a slow Christmas love song. As he dipped me, we leaned in to kiss. "Merry Christmas Russell." I smiled. "You saved my Christmas." He did. If he didn't come get me, I would be stuck at home bored. "I love you."

**Yeah, mine sucks. Until the next story, Singing! XOXO (yeah, I brought the X's and O' back)**


End file.
